This invention relates to the design and manufacture of upholstered seating units in general, and more particularly, to a system of parts which when used in combinations and in repetition form single or multiple seating units with or without arms.
In the manufacture of upholstered seating systems, it is important to provide an easy assembly, strength in the various assembled configurations and pleasing appearance while at the same time using only a small number of parts.
It is, accordingly, a general object of the present invention to provide a system of parts which when assembled in various ways form chairs, sofas, or other multiple seating units in various lengths.
It is the specific object of the present invention to provide a unique platform which forms the basis of an arm chair, but when altered by eliminating the area on which the arm is attached, can form a single arm seating unit of either right or left arm, or an armless seating version for a single armless chair, a center section of a sofa or a series of armless seats connected together in a row side-by-side.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of assembling an upholstered platform to upholstered cushions and to provide a neat appearance comparable to traditional methods but with less skill, fewer materials, and less time thereby saving manufacturing costs.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide metal or other rigid frame parts which form support internally or inside of the cushion arms and back. The supports are attached to the top of the platform and in turn support the cushions to keep them in place when they are leaned on or sat upon.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide metal base frame parts which are designed to go with the platforms in their three forms. One part forms an exterior frame to hold the cushion arms in place from the outside and also form the legs. Another part forms an exterior metal arm and leg. Another part forms a metal base inside and under the platforms with four legs. All of the metal base frame parts are attached or secured inside of the platform and pass through channels in the platform so that the parts are recessed and hidden out-of-sight.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a hidden reinforcing bar which allows a number of seats to be placed side by side with legs needed only at the end of the row. The reinforcing bar, in various lengths, attaches to both the platform and the metal base frame parts, thereby allowing the platforms to be used side-by-side and span a distance between legs on multiple seating units.